The Beginning
by ebonyShadowed
Summary: After the war Hermione parts ways with Ron and Harry. When Harry pays back a debt, he lets loose something that will change his best friend's life and cause many problems. Luna is abducted and Hermione asks for help from the first person she sees.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

After the war everything must begin again. Hermione makes a decision to part ways with Ron and Harry. Awaiting trial in Azkaban, Draco receives a pointless letter. Harry pays back a debt. Hogwarts begins again.

**Chapter 1 **

**The Beginning after the End**

**1998**

**May**

The time immediately after the war was not what Hermione had been expecting. She was not sure exactly what it was she had been expecting, but it was not this. It was pure devastation. It was as if the entire fantastical, amazing wizarding world Hermione had known had imploded. There was so much death and pain that Hermione almost wished she had never received that life-altering letter seven years ago. But she refused to let her emotions consume her, because she needed to be strong and help rebuild this world to its former grandeur.

But it would not be an easy task. The wizarding world was a mess. However, before Hermione could help restore the wizarding world, she needed to restore her own life, which meant finding her parents.

Only two weeks after the end of the war, she left behind her grieving friends and messy world to travel to Australia. The search for her parents was longer and more difficult than Hermione had been expecting. She had not wanted to know any specifics about her parents' whereabouts in case she was captured and Death Eaters tried to torture the information out of her or even tried to use Legilimancy on her. So she had merely left them with the desperate urge to move to Australia and two one way tickets to Melbourne. What her parents did after they got off the plane Hermione did not know.

**June**

It was a very long and frustrating month before Hermione found her parents. When she finally saw their loved, familiar faces again, staring at her curiously, with no sense of recognition, she broke down. She cried big, hot tears, frequented with huge, shuddering sobs, while standing on the porch of her befuddled parents who thought her a stranger.

Although Monica and Wendell Wilkins did not know or have any feelings for this strange, crying girl at their doorstep, they invited her in for a seat and cup of tea out of pity. The Wilkins sat in awkward silence for nearly a half an hour while the young woman in front of them slowly composed herself.

In that half hour Hermione managed to squash her emotions back down and prepare herself for what she was about to do. She thanked Mrs. Wilkins for the tea and apologized for her strange behavior.

"It's been a rather difficult year," Hermione said.

They smiled at her and assured her it was no trouble and asked her if there was anything they could do for her. Hermione smiled and nodded. Moving quickly and with a large amount of guilt and regret she wordlessly charmed the kindly couple in front of her so they both slumped in their seats on the couch, fast asleep. Starting with her mother and then working on her father, Hermione very carefully undid the memory charms she had placed on her parents a year ago.

When she was done, Hermione collapsed in exhaustion on the loveseat opposite her parents couch. She sat there for sometime, unmoving, with her head back, eyes closed, and body limp, until she heard sounds of stirring across from her. She sat up and tensely watched her parents awaken. Her mother opened her eyes first and took a moment to adjust before she turned her eyes to Hermione. The brown haired woman gave a cry and launched herself at her once again daughter. A moment later her thin arms were accompanied by a larger pair and Hermione could no longer breathe.

"Mum, Dad," she managed to wheeze out after a few moments of everyone crying.

They both reluctantly let go. Her mother moved to sit on the coffee table situated between the couch and loveseat and her father took the seat next to Hermione. Hermione leaned into her father enjoying a few silent, joyful moments as everyone composed themselves.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Mrs. Granger spoke, interrupting the silence, "You will explain to us what this is all about."

Hermione nodded, looked into her mother's green eyes and took a deep breath before recalling the events of the past year, although she left out a few details to spare her parents feelings. At the end of the story her parents were a bit miffed, but understanding. Cradled in their arms, she cried again when her parents forgave her.

That night was the first after the war that she fell asleep knowing for certain that, eventually, everything would be okay.

.!.B.!.

Draco sat alone and fairly cold in his cell on his eighteenth birthday. He, along with any other captured Death Eaters or Voldemort supporters, had been imprisoned in Azkaban immediately after the war had ended to await trial. Draco's future looked bleak at the moment, the black, unmoving tattoo on his left forearm damning him. He and his family were hated and rightly so, he thought. He hated his family, just as he hated himself. They deserved whatever they got, be it death or life in Azkaban.

Although Draco's foreseeable future left much to be desired, he was actually much more at peace lonely, dirty, and hungry than he had been for a very long time. That said it would be a lie to say he did not wish things were different. He wished to be taken pity on. He wished for a new chance at life away from the terror and darkness that had consumed him since he was sixteen. He wished, in his heart of hearts, for a chance to be happy. He wished for all those things, but he did not expect any of them.

So he would be a good inmate. He would eat and drink what they gave him, do what they told him to, say what they wanted him to, and when the time came for his trial he would be truthful about his actions and he would try not to cry when they told him if his death would be sooner or later.

* * *

><p>AN: So pretty short first chapter, but I was thinking of sticking to about 1,000 words a chapter in order to update in a timely manner. Anymore than 1,000 and updates will be kinda slow. However, if you really don't like short chapters and would rather wait a few days longer or more in between updates for a longer chapter then I don't mind doing that. Just tell me your preference and I will adapt.<p>

This is a Draco/Hermione story. No matter what it may seem like as we go along, the Draco/Hermione relationship is the main focus of this story. That said I am trying to make this story as realistic and Epilogue compliant as possible for a Dramione story. Thus the road will be long and possibly frustrating. This story will be exactly as the title say "The Beginning" of Draco and Hermione's relationship. Even in a magical world, real love does not magically appear out of nowhere.

The good news is that there will be a sequel to this story that will be much more romantic and exciting than this one.

Despite all this I truly do hope you choose to stick around and join me, Hermione, and Draco on this journey of self exploration and second chances.

Love, Bee


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of Restarting**

**1998**

**June**

Hermione stayed with her parents for three days. Three days of pretending, pretending she was a normal teenager, on vacation with her parents, pretending that she did not have to deal with multiple deaths and a destroyed world. But pretense can only last so long, so after three blissful days Hermione knew she must return home. Her parents chose to stay in Australia, away from the danger of the Death Eaters who were still unaccounted for, but they would owl Hermione frequently and they were now only an apparition away, should she need comforting.

Hermione returned, apparating just outside of the Burrow, which was dark and lifeless. Despite the dead outer appearance, life did dwell inside, but the life was cold and empty. There was no happiness, joy, or even color to be found. Even the normally bright red Weasley hair seemed a dull, muddy rust color.

Ron was the first one to notice her. He sat alone at the dining room table, an empty tea cup next to him. For a moment, happiness spread over his features, before pain crumpled them again and he turned away to hide his oncoming tears.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed, rushing to him and pulling his gangly frame into her arms. He cried for a moment into her hair, clutching her to him like a security blanket. They untangled themselves and Hermione sat in the chair next to him, holding his hand, while Ron regained his wits.

"Tell me," Hermione asked softly and he slowly, painfully did. George was a ghost. He was barely eating or sleeping; he only cried and stared blankly for hours on end. Mrs. Weasley was trying to be brave. She fussed and bustled about, trying to take care of everyone, but Ron had caught her multiple times, alone or with Mr. Weasley, desperately sobbing. The rest of the household was like him, heartbroken.

Before Hermione could speak any comforts to him Mrs. Weasley shuffled into the room. She started at the presence of the two teenagers, obviously expecting the room to be empty.

"Hermione, dear," she said when she recognized them. "You're back. Stay there. Let me gather everyone up so we can hear how it went."

She hurried out of the room. A moment later people began to trickle in, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Harry, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and surprisingly George. Surrounded by her other family Hermione told the story of her parents. The uplifting story seemed to put a small spark of hope back into the souls of the people currently gathered in the small rundown kitchen.

**July**

It was amazing to Hermione how much that small spark seemed to do. Over the next two weeks, color slowly leaked back into the Burrow, even George's grey skin took on a pinkish hue.

Unfortunately, going through the grieving process was one of the simplest things that the wizarding world was facing. So even though the grieving was not completely over, nor would be for a long while, it was time to concentrate on other matters.

While Hermione had been finding her parents, and the Weasleys and Harry had been grieving and resting, others had already begun to work. Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken up as the acting Minister of Magic and Minerva McGonagall had become the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Because of the events of the past year there were many young people's futures currently in limbo. McGonagall and Shacklebolt realized this. After a few owls and one meeting they came to a decision and sent a letter out to every Hogwarts student that would have had their seventh year at the school end this year. The average students could either repeat their year and take their N.E.W.T.s at the end of it or spend the year home schooling and then take their test. For students that had participated on the side of the good during the Battle of Hogwarts they could either choose one of the aforementioned choices or they could immediately begin auror training in September instead of school, bypassing the N.E.W.T.s. For students whose parents were Death Eaters or considered Voldemort sympathizers, they were required to attend Hogwarts for their seventh year year and, along with their normal classes, take a special re-education course that would involve therapy and disproving pureblood 'facts', among other things. All other younger students were required to repeat the year they had previously been in. Incoming students were treated as they had been before Voldemort's rule, no matter their blood status.

The trio and Ginny received their letters with surprise; they had not expected anything from Hogwarts for at least a year, considering how badly the school had been damaged, if at all. After reading over their letters, Harry and Ron were thrilled; both knew without a doubt that they would begin auror training in September without having to worry about stupid tests. Ginny had expected to have to return to school, but she was not pleased that she would have to attend without Harry.

As the boys rambled giddily about starting auror training and Ginny whined about being without her boyfriend, Hermione sat pensively mulling over her options. She did not want to leave behind her two best friends; they had been each other's only family for almost an entire year. They were as much a part of her heart and soul as her arms and legs were a part of her body. Despite that, she knew, without a doubt, that she did not want to become an auror.

.!.B.!.

Draco was napping in his cell when he was woken by a guard's voice.

"You've got a letter Malfoy," he barked.

Draco stiffly got up and walked to the small square that had appeared in the wall opposite him through which he could see the guards face. A slot opened beneath the square and a letter was pushed through.

"Read it and give it back," the guard ordered.

Before he even saw the crest pressed into wax on the back of the letter, Draco knew, from the feel and weight of the yellowed parchment paper, who the letter was from. He could not imagine though, why Hogwarts would bother to contact an imprisoned Death Eater. Nevertheless, he opened the letter and read it through. The letter was to inform him that he was required to return to Hogwarts to attend his seventh year and take a special re-education class; the letter was accompanied with a supply list.

Draco reread the letter to make sure it was real, before he snorted. His snort turned into full on hysterical laughter. He fell to floor, tears streaming from his closed eyes, his faced screwed up in rather demented screams of laughter that sounded more painful than comical, the letter crushed to his chest. What a wonderful joke. Let's show the damned kid what he could have if he didn't have that Mark on his arm. Let's put his wishes right under his nose so he can see them, but he can't have them. Priceless. It was truly comical. His laughter slowed and stopped and he sat up, he released his grip on the letter and let it fall to the ground where he just stared at it for a moment.

"If you're done Malfoy, I'll have that letter," the guard interrupted the silence.

Draco snatched the letter back up and smoothed it out as best he could to fit it back through the slot to the guard. When the letter was through, the square showing the guard's face and the slot both disappeared without a trace, once again leaving Draco in a four walled room with no openings. He lay back down on his cot and cried.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm a bit depressed that I received no reviews, but I know the first chapter was a little blah. I did receive a few favs and alerts though, so I will continue this story. Still, I would, really, really appreciate some reviews, they're like feul for me to write more.<p>

Still not a lot of action yet, but you can probably see where the story is heading now. Ch. 3 is already finished and I've started on Ch. 4 and 5. I have also started writing the part of the story where it takes a turn towards the more adventurous side. If you've read the summary, you can probably guess what that is.

Love, B


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**The Beginning of Trials**

**August**

Harry and Ron sent in their applications to begin auror training. When they noticed Hermione had not requested an application as well, they sputtered in disbelief and demanded answers. Her answers were simple and well thought out.

While she respected the work that aurors did and knew that it would be a very fulfilling job for both her friends, she also knew that it would not be fulfilling for her. Being an auror, especially a lower level one, was mostly physical work, searching, fighting, and dueling and she had done quite enough of those three things in the past year to satisfy her adventurous side for a _long_ time to come, thank you. Hermione liked to think of herself as a very cerebral person and as such hoped to pursue a very intellectually stimulating career, she knew that to nab such a job she would need all the N.E.W.T.s she could get.

Harry understood and told her he knew she would get nothing less than straight Outstandings on her N.E.W.T.s. Ron however was not as supportive. He became surly and tended to be short with Hermione when she tried to talk to him. She tried to be understanding but after three long days of his treatment Hermione had had enough.

"Ronald Weasley," she snapped at him one morning when he had ignored her all throughout breakfast. He jerked upright at the sound of his full name.

"Come with me right this instant."

Hermione brusquely stood up and strode out of the room. Ron trudged slowly after her, head hanging. She led them to his room and shut the door.

"Ronald Weasley what is your problem with me?" Hermione barked, her arms crossed and spine rigid. Ron mumbled something under his breath, his head turned away from Hermione and his hands in his pockets.

"Ronald," she cried out, so exasperated she actually flung her arms and stomped her foot like a toddler.

"You're leaving me!" Ron yelled back, his head snapping up to look into her face, his eyes angry and shining. Hermione's hands went up to cover her mouth as all the anger left her body and surprise set in. Ron huffed and sat down on his bed, his hands fisted on his knees.

"I thought, that now that the war is over, you and me could be…I mean, after the basilisk fangs…," he trailed off his ears turning red. Hermione smiled at his bashfulness.

"But now you want to separate in less than a month," he fumed, glaring at his knees, bashfulness gone. The silence was tense as Hermione carefully thought over what to say, she didn't want to mess this up and end in a huge argument.

"I am not leaving you Ron," she said. His head snapped up at that and he angrily opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione held up her hand and his jaw snapped shut.

"Let me explain. You starting auror training and me going back to Hogwarts has nothing to do with our relationship. I am going back to Hogwarts so I can get my N.E.W.T.s, something I've been dreaming of since I was eleven, and so that I can have a job that I love. I know I'm not cut out to be an auror. I have to do this Ron." He continued to scowl, but his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Just because we'll be in different places," Hermione continued, "doesn't mean we can't be together, Ron."

She moved close to him and placed her hands on either side of his head, right above his freckled ears, and tilted it up slightly so she could place a lingering kiss on his forehead. Ron's hands reached out as well and he pulled her face farther down to press his lips to hers. Their heads were not tilted and their noses were smashed, so the kiss was short for lack of air.

"I don't want to lose you Hermione," he whispered, their foreheads pressed together, her hands on his knees, supporting herself as she hunched over him, still sitting on his bed.

"I can't lose anyone else," he choked.

"Oh, Ron," she murmured, "You will never lose me." And she kissed him properly for the first time, there was no war, no smashed noses, only comfort and love.

.!.B.!.

For the first time since the end of April Draco was properly clean and decently dressed. Unfortunately, the only reason he was either of these things was because today he was to face the Wizengamot and have his fate decided for him; would it be a long death or a short death? As he sat in his cell, in his borrowed, clean robes, he wondered, not for the first time, about his parents. He wondered if they had already had their trials and if they had, what their fates were. He figured his father would be put to death right away. His mother however, who bore no Mark, would probably receive life in Azkaban.

As for himself, Draco thought he would probably receive the death penalty, because he was a Death Eater, but he thought there may be a possibility that he would only receive life in Azkaban, because of his young age. Draco was not sure which was worse, but the part of him that was beginning to go stir crazy, after only three months in prison, was hoping for death.

His dark musings were interrupted by the appearance of a doorway in one of the walls. The guard standing in the doorway was masked and wore plane black robes with a large, white A embroidered on the left side of his chest, just like all the other guards in Azkaban.

"Let's go Malfoy," he said, turning and walking.

Draco followed as quickly as he could on his stiff legs, another guard followed behind him. They walked the halls for what Draco estimated to be ten minutes, before coming to a dead end guarded by two more guards. The wall guards wordlessly whipped out their wands and pointed them straight ahead. Draco's guards each touched their own wand tips to the other guards. When a smoky white A appeared above the touching wand tips of both guards, a door appeared in the wall and Draco was lead through, before it disappeared behind them. In the new room were four more guards and two large fireplaces filled with green flames. Each fireplace had a guard standing next to and opposite it. In between the fireplaces was a copper pot filled with floo powder.

Draco's guards took a hold of one of his arms each, in a vice-like grip, and led him to the closest fireplace. One grabbed some floo powder and the three of them walked into the flames.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the RonHermione scene, but I warned you I was going to keep this as close to the true post-HP world as possible, which means Ron and Hermione are together after the war. It won't last forever though, I promise. The next chapter is 100% Draco and you can probably guess what it will be about. I've already got 805 words written, so it will be finished pretty soon. I've also got 357 words written of Ch. 5 and another 85 words written of an important scene in the story that will probably be around Chapter 10.

Hope you enjoyed and please review! Love, B


End file.
